trust_a_goblinfandomcom-20200213-history
Inside the Silver Lining
For details on the interior of the Silver Lining. Wheel The wheelhouse is where the Silver Lining is steered from. It also serves as Lumsden's room. It contains the controls to the ship, large viewing windows, Lumsden's bed and her wardrobe on the forth wall. Unless specifically summoned to another location, Lumsden will always be found here. As a former adventurer, Lumsden can tell the player the most about game mechanics and what to expect. Joey's Room Formally Chesapeake's room, this is is ideally where every day will begin and end. It contains the following things: # A luxury bed. Sleep here for a spell to recover mana and gain a temporary XP boost. # A speed bag. Use this before levelling up to improve your initiative in battle. # A wardrobe. This contains all of Joey's alternate outfits. # A small cupboard for storing personal items that are not in your pockets, backpack or safe. # A meditation mat. Use this before levelling up to improve/maintain your magic abilities. # A TRUST motivational poster. Use this before levelling up to improve dialogue options with your crew. # A sexy butt picture. Use this before you level up to improve your skill with your non dominant hand. # A shelf for collectables. Currently has a an Everking figure. Boardroom A place to discuss business strategy or to eat meals. It contains a large table, a filing cabinet for storing files and contracts and a white board for leaving messages on. Most people come through the board room once a day. This room also contains a crew status chart that allows you to know the mood of each crew member so you know who might need help. This information can be seen on the Joey's Journal page. Roof Access Not a room, so much as a small alcove behind a lockable door , behind it a steel ladder that leads to a hatch that will take anyone to the roof or 'deck' of the ship. Manager's Office If you don't have anywhere to be, this is where you're expected to be. It has a desk for you to do..boss things? I guess? It also has another filing cabinet in it that you can store stuff in. It's exact contents are not known. The top draw is lockable. It has the following useful items: # Boss Horn. A series of tubes that go throughout the ship, flip the cap off and speak into it and everyone on board will hear what you have to say. # A globe. No detailed, but it has much of the Garlands mapped. Use this to fast travel. # A MONEY motivational poster. Use this before you level up to increase profits. # A 'grink' collectable clock. This is a permanent upgrade to your time management. It allows you to perform more upgrade activities before you level up. Executive Washroom A nice place to wash up! It has a bath/shower, soap, shampoo and conditioner. It also has a small first aid cabinet that can be used once a day to patch yourself up for 20 HP. Washing here can give you a small temporary boost to your charm. Laboratory A vast majority of the time, this is where you will find Surrey. This is where she brews the chemicals you depend upon to keep the business running. It contains a desk she works at. A cupboard wherein she keeps empty bottles and ingredients, and a smaller table where she places spare chemicals for testing or tasting. Additionally there is now a long planter box filled with high quality soil. What will grow is currently unknown. Surrey and Jones' Room A room where Nat Surrey and Hank Jones sleep and keep their personal effect. Always locked. Burstock's Room A cramped space, on account of there being a ventilation pipe running through the room. This is generally where you will find Burstock. This room contains a bench cot that is largely taken up with a very large barrel of gin, that Burstock somehow still manages to sleep on. It also contains 3 blueberry bushes and a small echinopsis pachanoi cactus. This room is also where the map to the ship (at the top of the page and the local map can be found. This map will have current destinations marked. Burstock has also made a push pin in the shape of The Silver Lining that can be placed on the map to mark its current location. Crate Storage A large, all purpose storage room. Any current loot that has other than what is stored on your person or is specific to potion brewing will be kept here. Surplus food, looted weapons, armour that doesn't fit etc. It is also the storage space for finished potions that are boxed up and ready to be sold. Any time you land in a settlement of sufficient size, or with an appropriate re-seller, you can opt to select crew members to sell the potions and the junk. The profits of which will transfer directly into the SAFE that is in this room. This allows the overall amount of money the company makes over time to go up steadily, safe from muggers or your reckless spending. Money can be taken from the safe whenever you are on board. presently, only you know the combination. A slot in the top allows others to deposit money into it. The SAFE contains 170 gold at present. This room is also where the GRINK machine is kept. Deliciously tolerable effervescent sodas that will offer various stat buffs. Galley The Kitchen! This is where you will almost always find Jones. It is a great place to get a good meal (if you cant wait to have it brought to your room) and a fine place for a snack or any random ingredients or items you might need for your adventure. Think you'll need salt? matches? Celery? A six pack of beer? Thanks to this kitchen having a pantry AND an icebox, it's pretty well stocked. It also has a gas range and stove and a small sink! There is also an urn, filled with piping hot ORKISH ISLANDS coffee. That is keeping Surrey (and probably anyone else who likes coffee) happy. Washroom Pretty basic. An open air shower, a latrine, a small sink. There is a small bathroom cabinet full of floss and mouthwash and a few bars of soap. Richter's Room A basic concrete room on the lower deck. This is the most common place to find Richter, although she is more prone to wandering than most people. It is sparsely furnished, currently containing Richter's bed roll, a largely empty back pack and a recently purchased heavy bag. Using the heavy bag before you level up will increase your unarmed ability. Getting Richter's wisdom as you exercise may enhance your training. Mike's Room Mike seems to have taken to having a room again very enthusiastically. The room contains a nice bed, an executive desk and chair and some art work. Mike can usually be found here, making sure all his weapons are in order. As an experienced adventurer and amateur naturalist, Mike can tell the player quite a lot about general survival, mobs, other sentient races and good grinding locations. Recreation Room An uninhabited cell that has been converted into a room for recreation self improvement activities, it presently contains: # A weight machine, will increase physical strength if used before levelling # A training dummy, will increase melee skill if used before levelling # A ballistics practice target. Using this before levelling will improve your skill with your firearms. Highball's Room Formally the guard quarters, this is where your second in command, girlfriend and consigliere Highball Nepermuk can be found at the bookends of each day. She is a good person to talk with regarding the overall mood of the crew and the direction your life is heading in. Her quarters are also probably the best place to discuss your ongoing relationship with her, as goblins, especially ones that value their independence, tend to obsess over a space they think of as their own. It contains 3 large metal lockers all of which, Highball currently has the keys to. These likely contain her extra outfits and her 'souvenirs'. It also contains a human sized bed, a small wastepaper basket, a water cooler filled with Punt e Mes Red brand Vermouth and an overly large apology bear soft toy. The latter two being gifts from Burstock owing to her earlier disrespect of Highball's personal space. Usable items include an incredibly elaborate, ever shifting steel and coloured glass puzzle box that is used to train yourself in safe cracking and lock picking and a dartboard that improves abilities with thrown weapons. Both of these items were bought with Highball's happiness in mind.Category:Locations Category:Ships Category:Party Members Category:Vehicles